Victoria Cross for Valour!
by Lionheart 39
Summary: The Doctor and Sarah help the Brigadier research a mystery from the dying days of the First World War. Did Clifford Murray deserve the V C he was awarded while serving in the, Brigadier's old regiment, The Scot's Guards.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jane exited the TARDIS and was arguing with the Doctor, "I thought you said I would enjoy visiting Peladon, Doctor. Well I can assure you I didn't!" Sarah said in a distinctly annoyed tone. "I thought you were dead and I thought I was at best going to be trapped there!"

The Doctor rubbed his chin and looked a little sheepish.

"Yes, well, I hadn't expected things to be like that! I thought... That's strange what's the Brigadier doing here wasn't he on holiday?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, Doctor, don't tell me you've brought us back at the wrong time! If I've missed Aunt Lavinia's Birthday, I'll never hear the end of it."

The Doctor strode back into the TARDIS then came out shaking his head. "No we are.."

Sargent Benton entered the lab, "Glad I caught you before you left," he said conspiratorially, "the Brig is back and he's not in a good mood! So best put your trip on hold for now!"

Sarah was about to say they had already been and come back but the Doctor got in first.

"When is he ever in a good mood!" the Doctor asked scathingly.

"Well, he was this morning, he was telling me he was taking his daughter, to Cromer for a week and was going to teach her to swim." Sarah told him.

The Doctor's face softened, he knew how much his friend missed his daughter. "So what's he doing back here in uniform and a foul mood."

"Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart hasn't brought Kate, she arranged for Kate to go on a school trip to France. Says she got the dates confused" Benton said quietly. "Of course that's a lie, the Brigadier knows that. But there's nothing he can do about it."

"That's an awful thing to do," Sarah said distressed.

The Doctor sat down on a stool and shook his head.

"Why does the woman hate him so much?" Sarah asked the Doctor quietly. "What has he done to deserve this."

The Doctor looked at Sarah sadly. "He's put defending the Earth before his family," the Doctor said resignedly. "He didn't have a choice about it, because if he hadn't UNIT wouldn't exist and the Earth would be defenceless."

"So why does his wife not appreciate that, I mean if I was married to a man like the Brigadier I would be supporting him not hurting him like this!" Sarah said angrily.

"Well, Miss," Benton said, "We aren't allowed to tell our families what we do. Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart, like all the families of the men who work here has been told we sort out payroll problems."

Sarah blinked, "You have a very high casualty rate for a payroll administration group!" she said disbelief in her voice.

Benton quirked a sad smile. "I think most families suspect it's a cover story, but Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart, doesn't have a military background and well, she has her suspicion that the Brig isn't telling her the truth, but she thinks it's because he's got another woman!"

Sarah laughed, when she'd first met the Brigadier she had tried flirting to get a pass to investigate a story. Although he had played along she knew he wasn't in the least bit interested.

"Stupid woman!" Sarah said.

"Well, Miss he has had to let her down a lot and he can't explain why." Benton said sadly.

The Doctor shook his head, "I suppose, she feels aggrieved, but I wish she didn't use Kate as a weapon to hurt Lethbridge-Stewart. I do worry that... Oh well I'll go and have a chat with him."

"Not now Sir he's got an old friend from the Scots Guards with him. Colonel Chenery-Wright, just turned up here this morning, hasn't got an appointment. Wanted an urgent discussion about the regiments VC winners."

"So does the Brig have the VC?" Sarah asked in amazement!

"No, Miss, one of the few medals he hasn't won, but probably for the best. Nearly 50% are awarded posthumously. Also, although he has been put forward twice, they are only awarded to people fighting in wars. What we do doesn't count." Sarah look startled.

Then smiled, "I wonder what Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart would think if he got the VC?"

Benton laughed "She'd probably think it must have been one hell of a payroll problem!"

Sarah and the Doctor went to the canteen, "Shepard's Pie!" Sarah said smiling widely, "I love Sargent Dodgson's Shepherd's Pie"

The Doctor nodded to the Brigadier who quirked a half smile and nodded back. The Doctor sat listening into the Brigadier's conversation.

"James, I know I was the first one to question Murray's capabilities and I know he was considered a fool, but there is no doubt it had to be him. Maybe that knock on the head instead of scattering his brain put it right. I don't know. Maybe he just got lucky." The Brigadier said exasperated.

The Colonel sat thinking, "But what if it wasn't him, Al, I mean, what if some other poor sod should have got the VC and Murray just got it by mistake."

Look, James, Murray was 6ft tall, built like an athlete, most men in the regiment, in the army during WW1 were 5ft 7inches and if stood side ways could hide behind a twig. Murray got his lance Sargent stripes because he was so imposing, a weak officer wasn't going to be defied if he had Murray backing him up. I know he wasn't thought capable of what he was credited with, but there was no one else in that area who could have been mistaken for Murray, besides he was the only Lance Sargent in the area. The others were acting Corporals at best. And the descriptions all say it was a Lance Sargent, 6ft tall and 'built like a brick privy!' so it was Murray!"

"But, Al, what about the three people who said he was shot as he was carrying the Major back to safety, when they were relived by the Coldstream Guards. Murray had nothing but a knock on the head when they found him." The Colonel stated. "The Duke is taking a personal interest in this, we won't be able to cover it up if it wasn't Murray!"

"James, on the Battlefield you, I and the Duke, know how confused things can get. They were obviously mistaken. Look I'm at a loose end for a few days, I'll do a bit more research into this for you. Let's have dinner at the club on Thursday and if I find anything we'll discuss it then." Both men shook hands. Chenery-Wright saluted the Brigadier who returned the salute.

The Doctor joined the Brigadier for coffee. "Sorry to hear about your holiday."

The Brigadier nodded. But made no comment so the Doctor changed subjects.

"Your friend seemed a bit upset about something."

"Yes, he's putting together a display for Windsor Castle, History of the Regiment and in particular the VC winners," The Brigadier said, "well there has always been one soldier, who won the VC, who the Regiment has always been sceptical of because his actions on the day went against what we know about him."

"So why is this such a problem if it was nearly sixty years ago?"

"Because if it is found out that another soldier should have been awarded it then it will dishonour the Regiment. Especially if he wasn't a member of the Scots Guards!"

"Is it likely?" the Doctor asked

The Brigadier shrugged. "I looked into it when there was first a query about it when I was CO of the second battalion and couldn't find anyone who it could have been. Lance Sargent Clifford Murray was a giant of a man, compared with his comrades. If there were two men his size in the whole of Passchendaele I'll eat your hat as well as mine."

Sarah came over to join them, "So what are we doing this afternoon Doctor?" she asked.

"You, the Brigadier and I are going to look into a 60 year old mystery!"

The Brigadier looked surprised, "It will just be reading through old reports at the Imperial War Museum, Doctor. I would have thought you and Miss Smith would have had more exciting things to do!"

"Nonsense, Brigadier, I will find it very interesting and Sarah as an investigative journalist will be a great help!"

Sarah shot the Doctor a withering glare.

"Plus doing a job like this with friends will be much more pleasant for you! Better to spend your leave with friends, rather then on your own! Plus I'm sure they have a nice cafe at the Museum so you can treat us both to a cream tea!"

Sarah realised the Doctor was trying to cheer the Brigadier up. So she smiled her own agreement to the Doctors suggestion.

The Brigadier smiled, "That would be my pleasure Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was quite interested in the Earths history. The thought of war on a global scale both appalled him and in some ways fascinated him.

"What I don't understand, Lethbridge-Stewart, is why this war wasn't prevented. I mean there must have been ample opportunities to prevent killing on such a global scale, 40 million people died!"

Sarah Jane who was sitting in Bessie's rear seat just sighed. It just snowballed Doctor, mass hysteria was whipped up by people who were unwilling to back down.

The Brigadier looked sadly at The Doctor. "Also there are always people who want wars, the people who profit from them. The First World War Doctor was about countries wanting to build empires and other countries not wanting to lose dominance."

Sarah blinked and looked at the Brigadier in surprise. She had heard this view from some of her more liberal friends at university but never expected it from a senior army officer.

The Brigadier went on, "The Second World War, was about stopping atrocities and I would say it was a 'just war' because of that. But those who carried out those atrocities only got to power because of the turmoil left by the First War."

"If that's the case, Brigadier, why are you and people like you so proud of the men who fought in this war. Surely if they had refused to fight then there wouldn't have been a war!"

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart snorted, "If soldiers refuse to follow orders Doctor they are called cowards, then they are shot by there own side. I'm not proud of these men because they fought in a war. I'm proud of them because, once in such a terrible situation they did outstanding things to help each other survive."

The Doctor nodded.

The Brigadier had a haunted look cross his face, " I hope, Doctor, that you and Miss Smith, never find yourselves in the middle of a war, but if you do then I hope you find yourself in the company of men like those who I feel so proud of. Because if you do, they will do their best to keep you alive."

They arrived at the Imperial War Museum and Alistair was welcomed by the senior archivist. They were taken down the stairs to the main archive and found all the records for the siege of the village of Villeani, a small village on the edge of the river Selle.

"So why did Lance Sargent Murray get the VC?" Sarah asked.

Before the Brigadier could reply the Archivist told them.

"Lance Sargent Clifford Murray took command of the forces on the left flank of the attack on Villeani, after all the offices and the last two senior NCOs were kill. He realised that the German forces where making a push on the left flank. The Germans had a machine gun keeping troops of the Scots Guards pinned down while the German troops circled around the main force. Lance Sargent Murray organised the troops on the flank. Then led the charge to capture the machine gun. After all the troops with him had been killed he single-handedly captured the machine gun, then turned it on the Germans. Thus stopping their counter attack. When reinforcements arrived, Murray then went forward and rescued Major Fox the company commander and carried him back towards the dressing station. Before they reached it Murray collapsed from a head injury sustained earlier in the day."

Sarah looked impressed, "Sounds like he deserved the VC." Sarah said.

As the Archivist left them to their studies the Doctor asked "So, Brigadier, why the doubts?"

Alistair looked down and grimaced. "Clifford Murray made Lance Sargent, or Corporal as it would be in a Non Guards Regiment, simply because of his size. He was a bully and not considered very bright. He was also known to avoid work. But there were too many young inexperienced offices, all frightened that their troops would do the same as the Russian troops had done in 1917 and mutinied."

The Doctor and Sarah nodded.

"So having a man like Murray who was powerfully built and wasn't averse to bullying the lower ranks was their answer. He knew nothing about tactics, was known to be lazy and would have been deemed unsuitable for the army today. I would certainly not tolerate a man like that in any Regiment I commanded."

"Mmmm," the Doctor said and rubbed his chin. "So either the man had hidden depths or.."

"It was someone else who did all those things!" Sarah said.

"Exactly," the Brigadier said unhappily, "but Murray was 6ft tall had a 40 inch chest and was physically fit. Unlike nearly all of the other men, who ranged from 5ft to 5ft 9inches tall and at best what we would class medium build. He also had an offices type moustache, and was physically fit. He had been a heavy for one of the rent collectors in the Glasgow Gorbals. He'd got conscripted in 1916. Until then, he'd done his best to avoid the war."

"I see why you have doubts Brigadier!" the Doctor said.

"Yes, well!" the Brigadier muttered, "I decided to see if there was anyone in the area who could have been mistaken for Murray!"

Sarah nodded her approval at this line of thought.

"I had the Regimental records and there was certainly no other member of the Scots Guards it could have been. So.." he indicated to the files on the desk, "here are the documents relating to all other personnel known to be in the area that day."

Sarah blanched at the sight of the piles of folders.

"Six days? It'll take months, Brigadier, to go through this lot!"

The Brigadier smiled. " That's were the military mind and their love of new inventions comes to our rescue!" he said ignoring the Doctor's snort of amusement at his words.

"By 1918 most companies were photographed a day or so before going into battle. This was to aid identifying the dead and injured and also to help identify deserters! So Miss Smith if you start by going through those photos and just shouting out the names and companies of the men who are about a head taller then the majority of the men and in the photos. The Doctor and I can collect their files."

Sarah realised the Brigadier had found an effective way of whittling down the possible candidates. After three hours there were left with just fourteen possible soldiers. The Brigadier asked the Archivist for copies of the folders.

"Right Miss Smith, Doctor I think I owe you both that cream tea." The Brigadier said smiling.

The Cafė at the Museum did an excellent cream tea and they had a pleasant hour chatting catching up while they waited for the folders to be copied.

As it was getting late they took the folders back to UNIT HQ. The Brigadier was heading for his office, but the Doctor grabbed his arm.

"Let's do this in the Lab Lethbridge-Stewart," he said smiling. "You are on leave still, let's not make it too easy for problems to find you. Besides I have a rather interesting Brandy I would like your opinion on!"

After trawling through the folders all three of them agreed there was no one other than Murray it could have been. Two of the possible soldiers were already dead before the action started. Ten more were accounted for on other parts of the battlefield the last two after checking up on the records were too short and neither had a moustache.

"Well, as far as we can find out, as much as it is unbelievable, it has to have been Murray!" the Brigadier said as he finished his fourth Brandy.

It was now midnight, Sarah had already had five Brandies, but as the Brigadier reminded himself, she was a journalist so that wasn't surprising. She had headed for her bed in the TARDIS about half an hour before.

"Well, there is nothing else we can do to check this thing out."

The Doctor, grinned in a slightly tipsy manner, there is one thing!

That was how they had found themselves in this mess!


	3. Chapter 3

The Brigadier was slumped on a couch in the console room of the TARDIS, he was blinking something had just woken him up with a start. His head ached terribly, and his eyes were just starting to focus. Sunlight was streaming in through the open TARDIS doors. He stood up and straightened his uniform, it was in a rather creased state. He was slightly miffed, what had they been drinking last night. He looked more closely at the view through the TARDIS door. That certainly wasn't the Doctor's lab. Another booming of ordnance had him rushing to the door. He stumbled out to see the Doctor and Miss Smith being held at gun point by a soldier. As he got to the door the soldier swung around and pointed his rifle at the Brigadier.

Alistair was about to bark an order to the man when Sarah grabbed a lump of fence post and swung it around catching the man on the side of the head. It landed with a sickening thud and the man keeled over, but not before his finger had squeezed the trigger. The bullet missed the Brigadier but hit the central console of the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave a Yelp and pushed the Brigadier out of the way to check what damage had been done to his craft. The Brigadier looked from the Doctor to a slightly worried looking Miss Smith who was kneeling next to the man she had struck. He headed over to examine the man. It looked like his cap had protected him somewhat but he was certainly out for the count. If the Brigadier was any judge of head injuries, in his long career he had seen and suffered more than a few, this man wouldn't be on his feet for the rest of today at least.

Sarah muttered "Oh, Dear," in a worried voice "I don't think this is good!"

Alistair looked at Sarah puzzled, then looked down at the man. He felt sick when he realised he was looking at Lance Sargent Clifford Murray! He rushed back to the door of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where are we and more importantly when are we?"

The Doctor was under the console muttering away to himself.

"DOCTOR!" the Brigadier yelled.

The Doctor hit his head as the Brigadier's yell made him jump. "Check the screen!"

"Oh Christ!" the Brigadier said as he saw the date and time. He turned and dashed out of the door.

Sarah was putting Murray into the recovery position.

"Miss Smith," the Brigadier said hurriedly "get his putties off!"

At Sarah's puzzled look he pointed at the bands of cloth around the mans ankles.

As Sarah was unwinding them the Brigadier sat the man up and removed his tunic.

Sarah watched fascinated as the Brigadier took off his own tunic and laid it over the man and replaced it with Murray's he then wrapped the putties around his own legs. He took his hat off and placed it on Sarah's head then put the Lance Sargent's hat on.

"Close?" he asked.

Sarah gave the Brigadier an unsure look.

The Brigadier wiped some mud onto his face.

"Yes.. I suppose so... " she said confused.

A shout went up, "Officer's down!"

No commands or orders could be heard. Suddenly the Brigadier Bellowed "GUARDS, HOLD POSITIONS!"

He took another deep breath and in a broad Scottish accent yelled "PLATOON LEADERS TO ME , AT THE REAR OF THE KIRK!"

The Brigadier grabbed Murray's rifle and ammo belts. Then looking at Sarah and smiling worriedly he said "Take care of those two and yourself, Miss Smith, keep your heads down this is a nasty battle!" With that he was up and out of the crater that the TARDIS had landed in.

Sarah watched him go, her mind suddenly understanding. The Brigadier was going to lead the charge to stop the German counter attack! She remembered what the Archivist had said about what Murray had done that day. She felt sick knowing the Brigadier was going to try and take Murray's place.

Sarah left the deeply unconscious Murray in the recovery position. She entered the TARDIS to find the Doctor was still fiddling about inside the console. He was muttering reassuringly to his craft. Sarah could hear the whirring noises of the sonic screw driver and saw bright flashes of light as the Doctor soldered wires together!

Sarah kneeled down and peered in at him.

"Doctor," Sarah said worriedly.

The Doctor caught the worry in Sarah's voice. "Nothing to worry about Sarah, nothing that can't be fixed. We'll all be out of here in a jiffy!"

"Err.. Doctor, it's the Brigadier..."

"What's wrong with the man now!" the Doctor asked in an annoyed manner as he rubbed his head where he had hit it when the Brigadier had yelled.

"He's just changed uniform with Lance Sargent Murray and gone off to lead the charge to capture the machine gun!" Sarah said worriedly.

"He's Done What!" the Doctor demanded hitting his head again as he sat up quickly in a confined space.

Sarah and the Doctor were stood looking over the edge of the crater, they could hear the rattle of machine gun fire. They could also hear orders being barked in a broad Scottish accent.

"That's the Brigadier," Sarah said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I know he said he'd been brought up in Scotland and had elocution lessons as a boy, but I never thought he..."

A bullet skidded past their position and they ducked back down into the crater.

The Doctor stood and looked at Murray then quickly headed back into the TARDIS. He got all the information he could find about Clifford Murray winning the VC out of the Brigadier's files.

He looked at the TARDIS clock. At any time now Murray should be charging the Machine gun post.

They heard the rapid firing of the machine gun pause. Then after a few minutes it started up again. The Doctor sighed with relief. Obviously the Brigadier had captured the machine gun and was using it to hold back the German forces.

Sarah was also reading the file over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Well if everything goes to plan, the Brigadier should be back here in about 20 mins with nothing more then a head injury!" Sarah said relief edging her voice.

The Doctor swung around and looked at her puzzled.

"It says there that Murray was found in a crater and he had nothing but a head injury." Sarah said.

The Doctor pointed at Murray, "Yes Murray is found with nothing but a head injury, he's there waiting to be found! But Alistair, isn't Murray!"

Then a very worried look crossed his face. "That Colonel said eye witnesses say the man who led the charge was shot as he rescued the Major!"

The Doctor and Sarah exchanged worried looks.

They heard the shouts as relief troops from the Coldstream Regiment came to support the troops on the left flank.

As they left the crater they saw a tall figure carrying another man in a fireman's lift jogging towards them. Suddenly a shot rang out and the man fell.

Sarah gasped.

"Alistair!" the Doctor cried and rushed towards his friend.

Bullets whizzed around them and the Doctor dropped to his knees next to the Brigadier. He could see a dark stain spreading on the Brigadier's left thigh. The Doctor removed his belt and tightened it around the leg above the injury. Then picking up his friend he carried him back to the crater.

Sarah grabbed the Brigadier's tunic off Murray and helped the Doctor change the tunics over so the Brigadier had his own uniform back. As the Doctor Bandaged the Brigadier's thigh and administered some pain relief Sarah removed the putties and wound them back on Murray's legs.

"What about the Major?" Sarah asked.

The Doctor made a sad face, he was already dead before the Brigadier was shot.

"Oh," Sarah said sadly.

"That wound of the Brigadier's is quite nasty I think we should get him to a proper hospital."

The TARDIS landed outside the rear entrance of St Thomas's hospital at 7 am. The Doctor had chosen the time to coincide with the shift change at the hospital. Sarah collected a trolley and putting on a white coat the Doctor wheeled him into the Casualty department and started to issue orders. As soon as a trauma team took over the Doctor and Sarah left the room. They waited to hear that the Brigadier was not in any danger before returning in the TARDIS to the Laboratory at UNIT HQ just minutes after they originally left. Sarah still had trouble getting her head around all the changes in time.

UNIT HQ was contacted about their injured CO at 7.30 am the next morning. The Doctor and Sarah who were known to be the last people to have been with the Brigadier were questioned by the Captain. The Doctor made up some story about the Brigadier being called to a meeting with an informant about a possible threat to the Royal family's safety.

"We better get down to the hospital and tell the Brig the cover story." Sarah said after the Captain had left them.

As they travelled to the hospital in Bessie the Doctor was unusually quiet.

They got to the hospital and using their UNIT passes got taken to the Brigadier's room. He was heavily sedated, but the surgeon who had repaired his leg was pleased to say that the Brigadier should make a full recovery.

"So, was it Murray who originally won that VC?" Sarah asked.

The Doctor rubbed his chin and looked at his friend who seemed to be sleeping.

"No Sarah. Bravery like that comes from very special people, the man who held us at gun point hadn't got the makings of a hero." He said quietly.

"So who did win the VC that day?" she insisted.

The Doctor nodded at the man in the bed.

"But how is that possible?" Sarah asked amazed.

"I think something has been changed by one of my future selves that has effected this war before. I also think my future self tried to put it right and somehow the Brigadier has ended up in a time loop!" the Doctor said.

Sarah squeezed the Brigadier's arm. "So the Brigadier should have won the VC, it was just given to another man, Murray infact because he looked like the Brigadier."

The Doctor nodded.

"That 's not fair!" Sarah said.

The Brigadier opened his eyes, it appeared he had heard the conversation.

He swallowed hard, "It's good to know you are brave enough to deserve the medal Miss Smith. Actually being awarded one is not so important. I can't imagine being awarded a medal you know you don't deserve. That must be sheer hell." The Brigadier said reflectively

"So what are you going to tell the Colonel about Murray?" Sarah asked the Brigadier.

He thought for a while then said, "That I could find no soldier serving in the army in 1918 who could been mistaken for Murray!" at Sarah's disappointed look he said "That is the truth Miss Smith, I wasn't even born then!" he chuckled softly.

The Doctor squeezed his friends arm. "Alistair, there is no award I can think of that you don't deserve. I've never met a braver soldier!" the Doctor said as his friend fell back to sleep.

Sarah decided she could and would do something about getting the Brigadier the recognition he deserved. Well deserved from a certain person.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Jane Smith was sitting looking at the woman in the Cafė at Debenhams in Chichester. She was about forty, had neatly cut blond hair, and of Sarah's build. She also looked preoccupied. Sarah had followed her through the school uniform part of the shop as she bought gym kit for an eight year old. So this was Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart or Ms Campbell as she was going by her maiden name since her divorce. Wow, did this woman hold a grudge, Sarah thought. The pity was the man she held it for didn't deserve it one little bit.

Sarah took a deep breath and walked up to her table, "Ms Campbell?" Sarah enquired, "I'm Sarah Jane Smith, I work for the Morning Globe. I was wondering if I could talk to you about your husband?"

There was a flash of anger in the woman's eyes.

"I'm not married, Ms Smith!" the woman said.

"Well your ex husband then!" Sarah said widening her smile.

"So what's this about, is Alistair in trouble, has he been indiscreet with some General's wife? If you've found out he has you are better then my solicitor's people! So do tell, it would be nice to know I was right! I mean how can a man working for payroll think his job is more important then his family."

Sarah looked at the woman confused. Not Mrs.. "Ms Campbell there is no indication what so ever, that the Brigadier is involved in any scandal. And I know that he isn't in command of an administration section, so you don't need to keep up the pretence with me."

Fiona looked shocked.

"I know the Brigadier is in charge of a top secret special operations group. We think he is one of the country's leading experts on anti-terrorist operations. The thing is, we can't pin down exactly what he does. There are more D notices, issued regarding your husbands work then any other officer in the army."

"Err Ms Smith "

"Sarah please," Sarah said smiling.

"I think you have got the wrong person, Alistair deals with army payroll!"

Sarah sighed deeply, "Look I know that's what he will have told you to say, but well you are divorced and you don't owe him anything, so you don't have to keep up the pretence!"

Fiona just blinked and shook her head.

Sarah pulled out some sheets of paper on which she had some facts about UNIT typed out.

"Your ex-husband's command has the highest casualty figures in the whole of the UK army. They have suffered 33 fatalities and forty nine serious injuries in the last twelve months. Far more then any division sent to Northern Ireland. You can't tell me that is a pay roll section's casualty figures they have to be doing something much more dangerous. Most of these incidents are classified as training accidents. If they were that, then your husband must be the most incompetent officer, ever in the British Army. Is he an incompetent officer?" Sarah asked the woman.

Fiona shook her head "Alistair was always well respected by his men. He was, is a dedicated soldier. Very good at his job. Just not very good as a husband."

"Well, the thing is, Ms Campbell, sources said the Brigadier was going on Holiday last Saturday," Sarah told the woman, "Then, well he obviously cancelled that at short notice."

Sarah saw the other woman smile slightly, she had to fight the urge to slap the smile off her face.

"Well, I know you must be upset he let your daughter down. Next we then find out that the Brigadier has gone off radar again. He's obviously gone on another covert mission. The next we hear is from one of our informants at St. Thomas's Hospital. A high ranking army officer has been admitted with a bullet wound! No guessing required who that was!"

Sarah had to hide a slight smile as she saw the woman spill her tea.

"I was just wondering if you could shed any light on the incident, or on the rumours about a VC being in the offing?" Sarah continued as though she hadn't noticed the woman's distress.

"Do you know how he is?" Fiona asked quietly.

"No sorry! There is another news blackout about the incident. All I can find out is it has been classified as a 'training accident,' again!" Sarah said making sarcastic air quotes.

She saw the woman getting to her feet and hurriedly collecting her bags.

It's a pity that, the Brigadier, didn't get to go on his holiday before this job turned up," Sarah said sadly, "it would have prevented him getting injured if he had!"

Sarah had to smile to herself as she saw the woman flinch.

"I really would like to write an article about your ex-husband. He is a very brave man, dedicated to defending Britain! I know, from sources, that the Brigadier is quoted as saying 'He does the job, primarily to keep his family safe."

The woman looked at Sarah with worry and confusion evident in her face. She hurried towards the pay phone next to the store's lifts.

Maybe now, Ms Campbell, would realise the Brigadier's job was important to Britain's Security, if not the world's security and think twice about treating the Brigadier so cruelly.


End file.
